Blondes And Redheads
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Deidara thought he was in love with one red head but turned out to be horribly wrong. Gaara thought he wanted one blonde but wanted the other. Neither thinks it could work but luckily for them the other has been waiting. YAOI DeidaraXSasori NarutoXGaara


This came out of no where... I'm at a block on my NejiGaa story... so out comes this! It's longer then I meant it to be. It's a little more story then I thought. Way more then your typical one-shot. The POV might be confusing at times since it switches back and forth but I hope you can understand what's going on. Well... Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **It Takes One To Know One

**Rated: **M for sexual scenes and some language.

**Pairings: **DeidaraXGaara, DeidaraXSasori, & GaaraXNaruto

**Summery: **Deidara thought he was in love with one red head but turned out to be horribly wrong. Gaara thought he wanted one blonde but wanted the other. Neither thinks it could work but luckily for them the other has been waiting.

**Warning: Contains yaoi. YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ IT! Oh and Sasori lives just so you know. (This is after the Gaara death thing) I had to make it that way for this to work. Sasori's still got a puppet body but in my story he breathes, eats, drinks, and normal stuff like that. Plus Gaara's a **_**LITTLE**_** OOC. **

* * *

_Thoughts_

* * *

Ever since he first laid eyes on the red head he couldn't get him out of his head. Deidara wasn't the kind of guy to just admire someone for no reason. Not at all. The Kazekage was a work of Art in his eyes. His pale skin, those incredible jade eyes. The way his small pink lips formed into a small scowl every time he caught him admiring him. Deidara use to look at Sasori this way. But the new red head had a different affect.

It was his mission to capture said young boy and extract the one-tail. Though they had succeeded in their task, Deidara wasn't as happy as one would imagine. He didn't like how he looked dead. He didn't like it at all. But he had no say in the matter. He was forced into battle not long after the Kazekage's death. So he didn't have time to reflect on the matter.

Everyone in Akatsuki thought Deidara was some brain dead brat. But he wasn't. He only gave off that vibe so others would underestimate him. It seemed to work. They had no idea what went through is his head.

"Deidara." The new voice surprised Deidara. He was too lost in his own thoughts about a certain red head to even notice the presence of a new person. He looked up from his place at the kitchen table.

He raised an eyebrow at the limping form. "Shouldn't you still be in bed, Danna?"

He red head only narrowed his red eyes at him as he sat down next to the blonde. "I'm not that injured."

"You almost died, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'm alive now."

Deidara sighed and rested his head in his hands, over looking his Danna. He used to admire his Danna the way he admires that other red head. His eyes landed on Sasori's new hand, covered halfway by his long sleeved black shirt. "Danna?" Sasori glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I'm glad you're still alive, un."

He straightened up a bit at his words, not sure how to respond. "I-"

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

They both looked up at the new intruder. Their leader stood there with Konan behind him. He was looking at Sasori with a small amount of concern in his eyes. "I'm fine." Sasori mumbled back. "More then half of my body has already been fixed."

Deidara stood up as Pein walked closer to them. "I'm more worried about your metal state." Pein stood next to Sasori and looked at Deidara. "As am I worried about yours, Deidara."

The blonde stiffened. Their leader always saw through his acts. "I'm fine, Leader-Sama."

He nodded, not believing the blondes words. He turned to Sasori and sat next to him. "I have some interesting news for the both of you." Konan stood behind him silently.

Deidara sat back down. "What, un?"

"Sasori, your grandmother did indeed die."

Sasori glanced up at this news. A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Serves the old bag right."

Deidara smiled at Sasori's slight happiness. Pein smirked a bit. "Yes, but she didn't die due to your hand." Sasori's mood faltered a bit. "She gave up her life."

Deidara tilted his head at their leader. "Huh?"

Pein chuckled a bit and sat back in his chair. "She gave her life to save the Kazekage's."

The air in the room stiffened. Deidara's heart began to race faster. "Then… He's alive?"

"Seems so. It's interesting actually…" Pein glanced at Deidara knowing exactly what the blonde was thinking. "They have their Kazekage back, and he seems to be better off without the one-tail. Everyone wins."

"Don't you think they'll want revenge?" Sasori asked.

"Of course. But at the moment they seem content with him just being alive." He stood and nodded to them both. "We'll see what happens." With that, he left, Konan following closely behind.

Deidara glanced at his Danna. _I want to see him… But do I have the right?_

"Dei."

"Yes, Danna?"

"Help me back to my room. I suddenly don't feel so well."

"Yes, un." Without thinking he lifted Sasori up into his arms bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?!" He hissed, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly.

"It's easier to carry you, Danna." He grinned and began walking to Sasori's room.

"I said help me not carry me."

"Well, it's too late to complain, un!" He grinned and carried Sasori to his room. He took him to his bed and laid him down carefully. "Need anything else, Danna?"

Sasori shook his head. "No."

"Ok! I'll be in my room if you need me, un!" He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked across the hall to his room and shut his door behind him. His façade fell and he began pacing the room. _Damnit… If I suddenly show up, He'll kill me… But… I bet he's still hurt. _Deidara hit his hand with this fist. _That's it! I'm sure he's still hurt and unable to fight! Plus, his sand isn't as much use since Shukaku's been removed… YES!_ He grinned and jumped out his window. _I won't be gone long._

* * *

Gaara lay silently in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. His body was not of much use since his run in with Akatsuki. He sighed and rolled over to his side to try and go back to sleep. He had no fear of sleeping anymore since Shukaku was gone. Once they returned to Suna, He had slept for 3 days straight. But now he was paranoid. Without Shukaku the sand wouldn't act on it's own to protect him. He was worried that someone would try to kill him in his sleep. The villagers don't fear him anymore but that doesn't mean that some people don't want him dead. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of nicer things.

Like Naruto. The boy had risked his own life to save his. Gaara didn't feel like he was worth it. He was surprised that Naruto had gone to such lengths to save him. He supposed that their common problem kept them closer connected then most. Now, Gaara no longer had that problem but still felt connected to Naruto. He knew the blonde felt the same way.

He snapped his eyes open at a noise. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. He could have sworn he heard something. A surge of pain went up his back as an effect of him sitting up so suddenly. He hissed and bent over a bit. "Damnit." His body still hadn't recovered from his death.

"Is the poor little Kazekage still unable to fight?"

He snapped his head up at the voice. He sensed someone but was still too weak to recognize the chakra. "Who's there?"

"So you are alive, un." A figure walked out from the shadows.

Gaara then recognized him right away. A red flag went up in his mind. He narrowed his eyes. "You." He hissed.

Deidara smirked as he stepped closer to the bed. "Yes, Me."

"You have your demon. What do you want?"

Deidara flipped his hair over his shoulder and stood in front of Gaara's bed. "I had to see for myself, un."

"See what?" Gaara wasn't quite sure why he hadn't attacked the blonde yet. Maybe because he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in his condition.

"That you were alive, un."

"Why?"

Deidara shrugged and sat side ways on the bed. Gaara tensed but didn't move. "I was curious if it was true. More so, I wanted to see for myself."

"Why?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Because, un."

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're not here to harm me?"

He chuckled. "Taking your demon was my mission. I have nothing against you, un." (that stupid 'un' is annoying to write… I'm not doing it anymore… sorry)

"Then why are you here?"

He turned on the bed so he was sitting on his knees in front of him. "I wanted to see you again."

Gaara was a little taken back by his statement. "What?"

He shook his head and smirked a bit. "You've captivated me, Kazekage."

If Gaara did have eyebrows they would have shot off his head. "What?"

Deidara couldn't help but giggle a bit at the boy's reaction. "I'm quite glad you survived."

Gaara narrowed his black outlined eyes. "What kind of ploy is this?"

Deidara faked hurt. "Oh Gaara-Sama, I'm hurt you would think such a thing."

"I thought you were better then killing an already wounded man."

"I am." Deidara raised his one visible eyebrow. "I didn't come here to kill you. I told you why I came."

"I don't believe your sincerity."

Deidara sighed and plopped down at the end of Gaara's bed. The smaller boy back away till his back was against the head board. "Of course you don't. But I hope you know I have no grudge against you or anything." He rubbed his arm. "Though I do have one against the idiotic Kyuubi."

Gaara glanced at the arm the blonde man was rubbing. He remembered Naruto telling him about how he lost that arm. _How did he get it back?_ He noticed the man still had both arms. _I crushed one... How is he able to have...?_ Gaara shook his head.

Deidara noticed him staring. He grinned and held up his new wooden arm. "Danna made it for me. It's not that easy to stop me." His eyes flashed with something that Gaara couldn't comprehend. "And the other?" He held up his own arm. "I had a friend sow it back on." He clenched his hand. "Like nothing happened at all."

"You have some talented friends."

Deidara grinned. "It is the Akatsuki." Gaara scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Deidara's grin softened. "You know, we're not as bad as everyone makes us out to be."

"Sure." Gaara rolled his eyes.

He sighed and turned to fully face the red head. "Maybe our methods are a little barbaric, but we are achieving our goal."

"To rule the world."

"Uh, no."

Gaara stared at him. "Then what is your goal?"

"To prevent war."

Gaara wanted to laugh. He found it hard to believe the blonde's words. "How so?"

"The demons cause war. With them destroyed, there's less war. Shukaku's been destroyed. As I said, we may be barbaric but we all are outcasts and assassins. We're willing to do what ever it takes to achieve that goal." Surprisingly, it made sense to Gaara. But he didn't want to believe it. Akatsuki being actually good? It just didn't fit into his view of them. But everything they had done was to achieve a demon. He just thought their reasoning was different. To rule the world. Not save it. "You're contemplating it." Deidara stated.

Gaara narrowed his eyes more at him. "That doesn't mean I accept it. I... Understand your reasoning. But it just doesn't fit."

Deidara shrugged. "We're always made out to be the bad guys. We are all s-class ninja's. Make's sense."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't want you to hate me. Of course, you have every reason to."

"Why would my..." Gaara trailed off before he finished his question. He was beginning to understand why. It was something Naruto told him. Sasori and Deidara were closer then any team he had ever seen. As far as he knew Sasori was dead. That pink hair girl had mentioned that Sasori did look like him. Gaara's eyes widened in realization. _He wants a new Danna..._ He stopped himself. _Wait... He said his Danna made that arm. That would mean that Sasori survived. Or would it?_ "Sasori's alive?"

Deidara narrowed his one visible blue eye slightly. "Yea. You didn't know?"

"I was told he died."

"He's not beaten that easily. Not my Danna."

It didn't make any sense to Gaara. "Then why are you here?"

"What?" Deidara was taken off guard by his question.

"Your Danna is alive. Why come to me?"

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. The red head was right. "I just... wanted to see for myself."

Gaara still didn't get it. Deidara was beginning to question his own reasons. He thought it was something more then his Danna. But when he really thought about it, maybe it wasn't. Sure, the Kazekage was still a work of art in his mind. But maybe that was all. Something to admire, not touch. Deidara shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He came here with his own mission. A mission he was going to finish.

"You're... different." Gaara said softly.

Deidara stared at him before crawling up to him. Gaara stiffened but didn't move. He wasn't going to show the blonde how weak he was at the moment. Before he knew it the blonde had straddled his legs and was searching his eyes. "You're something yourself."

Gaara stared into his visible blue eye trying to figure out what the man was thinking. He didn't have to search long. The man's lips were on his in an instant. Gaara's eyes widened and his arms fell limp at his sides. He didn't know how to react. It was the last thing he expected and something he had never experienced before. He knew he couldn't fight the blonde off, not in his condition. He tried to think of a way out of it but it was starting to become hard to think with the blonde's lips moving against his, begging for a reaction.

Gaara's body reacted on its own. His eyes slide shut and he pressed back against the blonde's lips. He felt Deidara grin and press against his lips harder. Gaara's heart beat increased and he could feel the blood rush to his face. He moved his arms and rested his hands on the man's hips.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. He placed a hand on the back of the boy's neck and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss. Gaara's hand tightened on his waist as Deidara ran his tongue along the small boy's bottom lip.

Gaara parted his lips and Deidara took no time entering the boy's mouth. A soft moan escaped Gaara's throat. This encouraged Deidara. He explored the boy's mouth, tempting his tongue to play back. Gaara responded by sucking on the tongue. Deidara shuddered at the feeling and held Gaara closer.

A face flashed in Gaara's head. It was a different blonde then the one kissing him. At the same time Deidara saw a face. It was a different red head then the one he was kissing as well. Both pulled back at the same time, panting. They searched each others eyes, knowing what each were thinking.

Deidara smirked. "I believe we both confirmed something." Gaara nodded, speechless. Deidara pecked him on the lips again before getting off him. "It was good though..." He smiled at him. "Get your blonde, Kazekage-Sama. He feels the same." Deidara winked at him and then was gone.

Gaara stared at the empty space before taking a deep breath and licking his lips. "That was..." He shook his head. "He used me!" He snapped loudly. He covered his mouth at the outburst. The door swung open and three guards entered including his brother.

"Are you ok, Gaara?" Kankuro asked him, going over to him. "You're red." He placed a hand to his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Gaara swatted his hand away. "No. I'm fine." He eyed the four men wondering how an Akatsuki member could enter his room and none of them even know it.

"You sure? You look sick."

"I'm fine, Kankuro. I was just thinking, that's all. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep."

Kankuro eyed him suspiciously but said no more. "Alright then. Goodnight, Gaara." He said, turning to leave.

"Night."

* * *

Deidara entered back into his room without being missed. He removed his Akatsuki robe before plopping down onto his bed. He stared up at the dark ceiling in thought. _He was a better kisser then I expected... and he confirmed something that I didn't even go there to confirm! Danna and I have always been close but I know he wouldn't want me that way. Even if I want him that way... Since when have I felt this way? When did this happen?_ He sighed and placed an arm over his eyes. _I guess I've always known... Gaara's more of something to admire. I respect him as an artwork. Nothing more. It's not everyday I'm wrong about my feelings. _He stuck his tongue out in frustration. _Atleast I helped him. I think..._

He turned over in his bed to his side. He stared at his table full of unfinished art. He reached over and picked up the one finished clay figure. He turned the figure in his fingers, admiring the detail. He had decided to paint it a while ago and had finally finished a few days ago. He was surprised at the likeliness. The cold hard body that he had wanted to hold so many times before. His heart squeezed at the thought. He put the small figure back on the desk. He stared at it as it stared back with its lifeless red eyes. _Atleast his eyes now hold something more. Since he was almost killed, Danna's been acting a little more... well... alive. His eyes finally show some emotion and he finally acts human._ He smiled at the thought and reached out to the figure, stroking the head with his thumb.

He stayed there in thought most of the night. Before he knew it, it was morning. The sun crept into his room, lighting most of his art work. He looked over his shoulder at the window. His tired eyes finally decided it was time for sleep.

* * *

Deidara grumbled when he saw Itachi sitting in the kitchen. He hadn't had a chance to get much sleep so he was grumpy. It was about noon and there was no one else in the kitchen. Deidara ignored Itachi and walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of water then shut the door.

"Deidara." Itachi said softly.

The blonde spun around, his hair whipping behind him. He had it down and almost forgot how long it was getting. "Itachi." He said as he opened the bottle.

"You were gone for a while last night."

Deidara tensed but otherwise showed nothing. "I had some thinking to do." He took a sip, swishing the water around in his mouth before swallowing.

"Sasori would have been worried." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "He asked for you and when I went to your room you weren't there. I told him you were fast asleep." He stood up. "You should go to him." Then he left the room.

Deidara glared after him. _Why would he cover my ass?_ He shook his head and rolled his shoulders. He glanced at his exposed wooden arm before heading to Sasori's room. He knocked and entered when told to do so. He closed the door behind him and saw Sasori sitting on his big bed, carving something from wood. Sasori looked up at him and his eyes lit up slightly.

"Hey."

"Sleep well?"

Deidara smiled. "Yea. I had some trouble sleeping last night. But how are you?" He sat down Indian style on the bed in front of Sasori.

Sasori saw the bottle of water and reached for it. Deidara smiled and handed it to him. "I've felt better. But I'm alright."

"Good." He watched as Sasori took a drink from the bottle.

"You went to see him, didn't you?"

Deidara was taken back by Sasori's question. He said it softly, but there was obviously some anger behind his words. He decided there was no point in trying to deceive his Danna. He always saw through. "Yes."

Sasori's jaw tightened. "Why?"

"I needed to see for myself."

"You could have been killed."

Deidara scoffed. "Danna, I've been up against a lot worse things. Besides, he's still wounded. And his guards suck."

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't have gone."

"I know."

"Then why did you?" His voice was now almost a hiss.

Deidara didn't know how to react. His Danna was mad at **him**. That was a first. "I just had to. I had to see..."

"See?"

Deidara lowered his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it. It's nothing to worry about. I won't see him again."

Sasori seemed to relax at those words. "You still shouldn't have gone."

"I know." Deidara lowered his head at his scolding.

Sasori stared at him before pushing his wooden puppet to the floor. The sound made Deidara look up. Sasori was staring at him with a look in his eyes that he couldn't read. Carefully, Sasori crawled to him and climbed into his lap.

Deidara tensed but relaxed after a moment. Sasori straddled his lap carefully and rested his arms on Deidara's shoulders, clasping his hands behind his head. Since Sasori was shorter then Deidara, they were eye level in this position.

"I don't like you going to other men's bedrooms in the middle of the night. If you wanted company you should have come to me." His eyes and voice were serious in his words.

Deidara stared at him surprised. "You..." For once, Sasori made him speechless.

A small grin graced Sasori's full pink lips. Deidara swallowed hard and tried to calm his body. He was failing miserably. The pit of his stomach began to burn when Sasori leaned forward and ran his tongue along his lips. Deidara's breath came out ragged and his body began to shake. He moved his hands and clutched Sasori's hips. Sasori bit his bottom lip in a smirk.

"Danna..." Deidara whispered, searching those red eyes.

Those red eyes closed and the owner leaned forward again placing his full lips against Deidara's. A spark ran up and down Deidara's spine. He pressed back, returning the kiss. Sasori's kiss became hurried and he pressed his body against Deidara's chest. He buried his hands in the mane of blonde hair. Deidara tightened his grip and deepened the kiss. _Gaara's kiss was nothing compared to this..._ It was a passing thought but still a thought.

He smiled to himself and decided to take initiative. He ran his tongue along Sasori lips and parted them. The red head moaned and pressed against him harder. Deidara entered the sweet cavern and explored. Sasori's tongue expertly played along with his. Sasori moved his hands down Deidara's shoulders and to his waist. They paused at the hem of his black shirt. He went to pull up but Deidara's hands stopped him. They pulled their lips apart, both panting for air. Sasori half glared at him. He wanted to feel the blonde's body. Now.

Deidara shook his head slowly, still panting. "You're still hurt."

Sasori glared. "I'm fine."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's wood." He said. "Can't hurt it."

Deidara stared at him. "You feel pain and you know it." Sasori continued to glare at him. "You can wait."

"I know when or when not I can take it. I want you _now_, Dei." He growled the last part. His voice and words caused a small spark in Deidara's pants. He tried to calm his body.

"Danna-"

A knock at the door cut him off.

Sasori growled. "What?"

"Meeting." Kakuzu's voice was soft but they heard it.

"Ok."

Deidara sighed in relief. Sasori glared at him and climbed off him. "Tonight." He growled. He walked toward the door, just barely limping. Deidara jumped off the bed and went after him. Before Sasori knew it he was up in Deidara's arms again, being carried.

"Deidara!" Sasori hissed. He clung to the man's chest.

Deidara grinned. "You're still on bed rest, Danna. It's my job as your partner to make sure you heal fast. Thus, I shall carry you." He headed out the door toward the meeting area.

"I can walk damnit!"

"Oh shush Danna. You're not fighting me so you must be enjoying this."

Sasori was quiet and Deidara knew he hit a cord. He smiled to himself and held him closer. Sasori pouted softly and crossed his arms over his chest. Deidara couldn't help but laugh at his child like actions.

"The others will never let me live this down..." He mumbled.

Deidara just continued to laugh and head to the meeting area.

* * *

Gaara stared out his open window over looking the entire village. It was a warm day and he was stuck inside. This was probably best since he wasn't in the greatest of moods. He didn't get much sleep after Deidara left him last night. At the moment, he wanted to set the blonde on fire. Not only did he steal his first kiss, he liked it. And worse, he made him realize he had those kinds of feelings for his only close friend. Yea, Gaara was not happy.

He chewed on his bottom lip in thought. He was still being forced to stay in bed. He hated feeling like such a weakling.

"You know glaring at the sun won't make it go away." He flinched at the voice before turning to look at the speaker. The blonde boy grinned his fox like grin and hopped over to him. "How are you feeling today?" He sat down on the bed next to him, facing him. "You finally have some color in your face. Or are you just hott? I know I am. It's always hott here. I don't know how you stand it." Gaara stared at the blonde boy. He wasn't expecting him. He was early. He wasn't supposed to arrive for a few more days. Naruto noticed him staring. "Oh. I got antsy waiting at home for any news of your improvement. I was getting on everyone's nerves so Tsunade let me come early." He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.

Gaara could feel the blush on his face. That must have been the color Naruto was referring to. After all, he was just thinking about the blonde and now here he was.

"You ok Gaara? You don't look good. Do you have a fever?" He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Gaara's. He felt his heart beat increase at the touch and his skin began to burn. "You're burning up Gaara!" He jumped back and went to get up but Gaara grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

"I'm fine. It's not a fever. It's just warm today." He let go of Naruto's wrist.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously but took his excuse. "If you say so Gaara..." He started rambling on about something just like he always does. Naruto talks and Gaara listens. He likes it that way. He watched the blonde talk with little interest in what he was actually saying. Gaara noticed how the sun hit Naruto's face. It made his golden skin glow in a way. His blonde spiky hair shined. And those whiskers. They make the package complete.

Without realizing it, Gaara reached out and stroked Naruto's cheek with his finger. Naruto stopped talking. The cease in sound made Gaara snap back to reality. His eyes widened and he snatched his hand away quickly. His face became about as red as his hair. Naruto stared at him, not sure what to say. He wasn't use to Gaara touching him. Sure, the other way around. He touched Gaara all the time. But to have him touch him... He was surprised. Plus the blush was surprising as well.

Now Naruto may be a little slow but he's no idiot. "Um... Are you ok Gaara?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto rubbed his cheek where Gaara had touched. "Cool, aren't they?" He grinned. He grabbed Gaara's hand gently and placed it against his cheek. "Feel. Cool huh?" Gaara couldn't help but obey Naruto. He stroked the whiskers with his thumb and was surprised to find they weren't just marks. They were etched into his skin. He could feel the indent of each. "I think they make me... me!"

Gaara nodded, still stroking them. Naruto watched him carefully. He reached up and took hold of Gaara's hand gently. Gaara's aqua eyes snapped to his. Naruto's eyes were smiling. He turned his head and brushed his lips against the palm of Gaara's hand.

Gaara stared at him, not sure how to react. _Could he possibly...? _Naruto glanced about the room before leaning forward and barely brushing his lips against Gaara's. Gaara wasn't expecting that. Naruto wasn't even sure he should have done that.

But neither of them was expecting Gaara's reaction.

He ripped his hand from Naruto's and wrapped it around the back of his neck, pulling him back in. He crashed his soft lips to Naruto's small chapped ones.

Naruto was completely caught off guard but quickly recovered. He was finally getting what he wanted from Gaara. Emotion. And it was the kind of emotion he wanted. Passion. Naruto pressed against Gaara's lips and slid his eyes shut. Gaara let a small moan escape his lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled Naruto closer. The blonde scooted closer to him and pushed his tongue between Gaara's lips. The smaller boy opened up for him allowing him complete access. Naruto cupped Gaara's cheek as he tasted every inch of the boy's hot cavern. Gaara buried his hand in the blonde hair at Naruto's neck. He was beginning to feel light headed.

Naruto pulled back too soon in Gaara's opinion. He gasped for air realizing he wasn't breathing the whole time. Naruto was panting a bit as well. Gaara stared at the new grin that covered Naruto's face. Naruto leaned in again and gave him a peck. Gaara whined involuntarily when he pulled back. He wanted more. A lot more.

"You're still hurt, Gaara." Naruto said, stroking his pale cheek. "But, it's good to know you feel the same way."

Gaara let a small smile cross his lips. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Deidara was actually quite nervous about Sasori's plans for their night. Sure, it was exactly what he had wanted. But he was still nervous. It was something he had never done before. He was defiantly not going to be on bottom either. He would fight for dominance with Sasori. Even though he was pretty sure he'd lose...

He finally figured what happens, happens. He was just excited that he would finally be intimate with his Danna. He was pretty sure that Sasori was jealous about him going to go see Gaara. He smiled at the thought. That meant Sasori defiantly held some feelings for him.

He stared up at the blue sky in thought. He was in the grass covered field in the middle of the Akatsuki hideout. It was where most of the time they would fight each other to strengthen their skills. But some days it was just to relax. He wasn't alone in it. Hidan and Kakuzu were on the other side discussing something. Sasori was in his room working on a new and better puppet. He was obsessed with making a better puppet then any he had made before.

He sat with his back against a tall oak tree, the green leaf covered branches giving him shade from the pretty warm day. He had his long blonde hair all the way up in a high pony tail. Some still covered his left eye though. He wore black pants and a black tank top. He stared up through the tree branches trying to think of anything but what Sasori wanted to do with him.

He didn't move when Itachi placed himself next to him. The man, who was about his age, was dressed much like him and also had his hair up. "You seem tense, Deidara." He said softly, looking ahead at Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. Deidara shrugged and moved his head forward, also watching the three men. "Is it Sasori?"

Deidara glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. _He knows too much for his own good._ "What does it matter to you?"

"We may not be partners but we are still trying to reach the same goal. If you're lacking that affects everyone."

"I'm not lacking." He grumbled.

"You're off guard. That's unlike you. You didn't even notice me approach."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Then get it off your mind. Talk."

Deidara stared at the man fully now. He looked at Itachi like he was crazy. _Well... he is crazy..._ "We both know I don't like you."

"This isn't about me."

"Why would I talk with you about something personal?"

"I could possibly help. Besides, when it's about Sasori, who else are you going to talk to?"

Deidara couldn't help but admit the black haired Uchiha was right. But why would he talk to him about it? There are others... Soft of. He sighed when he realized Itachi was the only man other then Sasori who had any real sense in them. And he had known Sasori longer then Deidara had. "I still don't get why you care."

Itachi sighed and finally turned to look at him. "Perhaps you're the only one with the hatred here. Did you consider that option?"

_It's not hatred... It's jealousy... Wait... _"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I?" The man's now black eyes were hard to read but that was nothing new. But his voice held some innocence in it.

"I don't know... I'm annoying."

"Though that's true, you're nothing compared to Kisame."

Deidara let a small smile grace his lips. "Well, that's good to know."

Itachi nodded. "Talk."

Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's quite personal."

"You're in love with Sasori." He stated the fact like it was nothing.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at him. _He's good. _"Obvious?"

"Very. But I don't think the others have seen it." Deidara nodded. That was good. "And you're worried that he doesn't feel the same?"

"I think he wants me only for one thing. He finally wants me but for something... I don't know. It doesn't make sense."

Itachi nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Almost dying can do that to you. I suppose you never noticed the way he looked at you before that." Deidara stared at him confused. "Sasori's had feelings for you for a while now. He may be able to hide it from others, but I'm an expert at reading people."

Deidara couldn't argue with that. "So why does he finally decide to show me that now?"

"He thought he was never going to see you again. That fear has given him more initiative."

Deidara thought that over for a moment. "He has been acting different since then. He's been more open and willing to show his emotions. He's still Sasori but... a more..." Deidara trailed off.

"Childlike Sasori." Itachi finished for him.

"Yea. You've noticed too?" Itachi gave him a look and Deidara nodded. "Of course you did."

"Would the old Sasori let you carry him?"

Deidara laughed a little at the thought. "No, he'd kill me."

"Exactly. He wants you to touch him. In anyway he can get you to. And you disappearing last night made him realize he needed to act quicker."

"You knew he knew?"

"He looked angry when I told him you were sleeping. He must have suspected you would leave. He knew I lied."

Deidara thought about Itachi's words. _I guess Sasori doesn't think I'm as stupid as I act either. _What Sasori wanted to do later came back into Deidara's thoughts. He bit his bottom lip. "Right..."

"It's not as complicated as you think." Deidara looked up at him confused. "Sex." He said the word simply.

His eyes widened and he looked away. "You would know."

"Don't be nervous and follow your instincts. Sasori won't rush you."

Deidara scoffed. "Sure he won't."

"This is a different Sasori we're talking about."

Deidara realized what Itachi meant. If he told Sasori he wasn't ready, then he would wait. He wanted to just as badly as Sasori did. But he... was just nervous. He wasn't ready, not yet. But soon. Deidara got to his feet slowly. "You're right Itachi. Thanks... I guess."

Itachi stood as well and nodded once. "You can go back to hating me now."

Deidara smirked and walked away to find Sasori. Itachi wasn't as bad as he had thought. He was logical and understanding. But that didn't mean he was going to stop being jealous of him. Atleast now he would have something Itachi had. A lover. He was catching up. He of course knew he would never catch up to the Uchiha. But that was starting to bother him less and less.

* * *

Gaara hating having to spend most of his days inside and in bed. Naruto made things better when he came to visit. Of course, he could never stay too long and when he left Gaara would feel empty again. On the outside, it looked like nothing had changed between the two of them. But they knew something had changed. Naruto looked at him differently now. And when they were alone Naruto would take every chance he could to touch him or kiss him.

Gaara was growing anxious with each passing visit. He wanted to be with Naruto. In more ways then one. It was obvious they were lovers. But at the same time Gaara wanted more. He wanted Naruto. He had the fox's heart and now he wanted his body. He could tell Naruto felt the same but he was so cautious of Gaara's still healing body. He didn't want to harm the Kazekage.

Gaara had to respect Naruto for his control. Sometimes the boy would have to leave the room just so he wouldn't take him right then and there. Gaara never held back and he could tell that was starting to take a hold of the blonde. But he couldn't help it. He had never had anyone like he had Naruto and he didn't want to waste time. But it seemed they would have to wait a little while.

Gaara was staring out the window when Temari entered the room. He turned his head only slightly to acknowledge her presence. She smiled at him and walked over to him. He was sitting at his Kazekage desk. Although he wasn't completely healed, he felt well enough to finally do some work. He could only stay sitting for a few hours at a time, but that was enough to get some work done. He was finally caught up with his backed up work.

"Hey, Gaara." Temari said gently, standing to the side of his desk.

He turned to face her completely. "You're back early."

She leaned her hip against the side of his desk. "Only by two days. I can only take so much of Konoha."

He nodded. "How are the plans coming?"

"Good, actually. Shika's family is very excited about the whole thing." She smiled at the thought.

"As would be expected." He leaned forward on his desk, placing his chin in his hand. "Their son is finally settling down. How do they feel about you two living here though?"

"Well... They aren't too happy. But at the same time they're happy we're marrying in Konoha."

"It was the agreement. You need to be here."

"I know. Shika understands too. His parents just really don't want to see him leave but it's not like they'll never see him again." She crossed her arms over her chest. "When you're better to travel, We'll be going there all the time."

He nodded in agreement. "They must be proud. You are, after all, The Kazekage's older sister."

She smiled. "They don't think he could have picked a better companion." She sighed. "I'm just happy they like me."

He smiled. "How could they not?"

Her smile turned into a grin with a small blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Gaara." She whispered. He gave her another smile in return. Her eyes widened and she stood up straight. "That's right! I almost forgot." He stared at her, waiting. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Naruto won't be able to visit. He was sent on a mission with his new team to go check out a lead on the Uchiha's whereabouts."

Gaara's heart sank. It had already been two weeks since he last saw the blonde. Now he wasn't sure when he'd see him again. "Oh. I see."

Temari knitted her brow together. "I don't understand why they're so persistent. If the boy wanted to come back he would have come back. Why chase him when he doesn't want to be found?"

Gaara leaned back in his chair. "I don't understand it as well. But it's important to them that he is found."

Temari looked him over concerned. "I'm sorry he's not coming."

Gaara met her green eyes with his aqua ones. "It wouldn't be the first time he's cancelled. He has things he needs to do."

Temari shook her head. "But I know you've been looking forward to this."

Gaara shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Gaara." She said warningly. "I'm your sister. I know these things."

He stared at her not sure what to say. He was not going to admit to anything until he knew what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Naruto. I know."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know what?"

She sighed and leaned her hip against his desk again. "I know you two are together."

He continued to stare at her. "Your point?"

She sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Just admit you miss him and are upset he's not coming. You don't have to hide it from me."

Her eyes bore into his. He looked away and sighed. "Fine. I miss him and am upset he's not coming."

She smiled. "Good." Her smile turned into a grin. "Now I have a plan."

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "What kind of plan?"

"I'll be informed when he returns. The Hokage's going to keep him busy with random missions and we're going to go surprise him."

"We?"

"Yes. As a surprise!" She clapped her hands together once. "Well, you actually. Seems I'm not the only one to notice the relationship between you two. I may be the only one to notice here but the Hokage knows."

"Who else?"

She shrugged. "Seems Naruto's a little more open about things then you are. He hasn't come right out and said anything about you two being lovers. But people close to him know there's something more then friendship."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course he couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Temari continued to grin. "Are you up for it?"

"Yes." He said almost immediately. He could handle three days of traveling if it was to see Naruto.

"Great!" She stood up straight. "Get better fast. We don't need the Kazekage getting hurt again just by going to Konoha."

He swatted his hand at her. "Yea. Yea." She smiled and turned to leave. "Temari?" He asked softly. She stopped walking and looked at him over her shoulder. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime for my little brother." She winked and left the room, closing the door behind her.

He smiled after her and returned to staring out the window. Surprising Naruto in his village sounded like a good plan. Of course, he didn't know when it would happen. But he was just happy he was going to see him on his own terms. If he was well enough to travel to Konoha then he was sure as hell well enough to finally be with Naruto. He grinned at the thought.

* * *

Deidara was slightly surprised when Sasori told him he could wait. He wasn't too happy at first until Deidara explained to him it was because he wasn't ready yet. Plus, he wanted it to be special. A random act wouldn't be too special. It was hard for him though. Sasori wasn't afraid to show Deidara how much he wanted him. So it became harder and harder for him to resist.

Deidara was in the middle of creating another small figure from normal clay. He was using a small sharp wooden stick to create his masterpiece. His brow was knitted together in concentration. Creating human figures wasn't his forte but he was trying his best. It was a present he was planning to give someone as a thank you. He grumbled when he stared at the face before mashing the clay together in his hands into a ball.

He sighed and put the ball back into his pouch, giving up for now. The tongues in the palms of his hands began licking at the extra clay on his finger tips, cleaning his hands. He watched them as they did so, lost in thought. He didn't notice when his door opened and someone entered.

He snapped his head up when someone sat in front of him on his bed. The red head smiled softly at him before taking one of his hands in his own, outlining the mouth with his finger. Deidara shivered at the touch. One of the tongues wrapped it's self around Sasori's finger.

"I always wondered if these had minds of their own." He said softly.

"They do."

Sasori let the tongue lick him. "So, they can do more then make explosive figures." A small smirk graced his lips.

Deidara swallowed hard. He had been thinking the exact same thing when Sasori entered. "I control them half the time. But usually they do what they want."

"Do you feel what they feel?" He raised his red eyes and met his blue exposed one.

Deidara held his breath for a moment. "Yes." He breathed.

The smirk didn't leave his lips. He raised the hand that wasn't around his finger to his own mouth. Deidara watched closely as Sasori kissed the hand. The tongue reacted on it's own and forced it's self into Sasori mouth. The red head didn't falter. He began to suck on the tongue. Deidara winced in pleasure as he did so.

He could feel Sasori's tongue play with it as he continued to suck. His heart rate increased at the feeling. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to control himself. This was something Sasori had never done before and it was affecting him more then anything. Especially since the red head's eyes were still locked with his.

Sasori pulled the hand away from his mouth and licked his lips with his small pink tongue. Deidara watched closely as the tongue slide along his lips. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to calm his breathing.

Sasori was still smirking when he let go of Deidara's hands. "Did you feel that?" Deidara couldn't speak. He only nodded. "Good."

Deidara stared at Sasori, his heart racing. The red headed man knew exactly what kind of affect that would have on him. Something snapped inside Deidara's head. He reached out and grabbed Sasori's arm, pulling him to him. Sasori, not expecting it, fell forward into his lap. Deidara lifted him up effortlessly and placed him in his lap.

Sasori watched him as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you trying to make me snap?"

Sasori smirked. "I could be."

Deidara shook his head. "You're too much."

Sasori chuckled. "I'm tired of waiting."

"You never were that patient."

"I-"

Deidara cut him off by crashing his lips to his. Sasori wasted no time wrapping his arms around Deidara's neck and kissing him back. He buried his hands in Deidara's long blonde hair and slide his eyes shut. Deidara clutched Sasori's hips tightly and forced his own tongue into Sasori's mouth. The red head sucked on it like he had done to the tongue in his hand. Only this pleasure was increased. Deidara only felt half of what his hand mouths did.

Deidara couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted the red head and he wanted him now. In one movement, Deidara flipped Sasori onto his back and hovered above him, their lips never parting. He positioned himself between Sasori's legs and used one arm to hold himself above the other male.

Sasori wrapped his legs around Deidara and pulled his body down closer to his. A small moan escaped his throat as he continued to play with Deidara's tongue. It took Deidara a moment before he realized that Sasori was submitting to him. He didn't even have to fight for dominance. Sasori wanted him to take him.

He pulled his lips from Sasori's. The older man opened his red eyes and searched Deidara's. Deidara did the same. Then it clicked in their heads. A new sensation came over Deidara. He was ready and he knew Sasori was too.

* * *

Gaara paced back and forth in the small room. He was nervous and anxious. The most he's ever been in his entire life. _Naruto should be on his way back from seeing the Hokage now. _His body was tired from his long trip and was aching. He hadn't moved that much in a while. But he ignored his body. He knew it wanted the same thing he did and wouldn't object to what he was about to do with Naruto.

He jumped when he heard the door unlock. He almost panicked but forced himself to calm down. He jumped onto Naruto's bed and sat there on his knees, waiting. He heard movement in the living room then the door to the bedroom opened. He stiffened and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Naruto's head was down when he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and sighed. He walked over to his closet and removed his orange and black jacket, throwing it onto a pile of clothes. He stretched his back and turned around, facing Gaara.

His entire body froze when his eyes landed on Gaara. He blinked a few times to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. When he realized it wasn't, a huge grin crossed his face. "Gaara!" He jumped forward and tackled the red headed boy back onto the bed. He hugged his smaller body to his and buried his head in his neck. "It's really you."

Gaara smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "It is."

He raised his head and met his eyes. "It's been too long." Gaara nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled but that soon vanished and he jumped off Gaara. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, panicked.

Gaara sat up and shook his head. "Naruto, I just traveled for three days to see you."

It clicked in Naruto's head. "You're better!"

Gaara smiled and nodded. "Much." He opened his arms. "Now come back."

Naruto grinned and jumped on Gaara again. He laid on his back and pull Gaara on top of him. Gaara balanced himself on Naruto as the blonde wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. Gaara smiled down at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't go see you."

"It's alright. I came to see you, so we're even." Gaara nuzzled his nose with his own.

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you came. The Hokage's been keeping me busy and I didn't know when I'd get to go see you." He pulled Gaara down and nuzzled his face into Gaara's neck. He inhaled Gaara's scent and sighed happily. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

Gaara's heart began to beat faster at Naruto's words. _He missed me just as much as I missed him... _He smiled and pulled back to look into his eyes. "I couldn't wait for you to see me so I had to come see you."

Naruto grinned. "We should celebrate."

Gaara laughed softly. "Celebrate what?"

"Your release!" He sat up, making Gaara sit in his lap.

Gaara couldn't help but giggle a little at Naruto's phrasing. "How shall we celebrate?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Oh! Let me show you around Konoha! You've never really gotten the chance."

Gaara wanted to pout at the suggestion but nodded. "Ok. Whatever you want."

Naruto grinned and picked him up into his arms, standing up. "You sure you can handle walking around for a while?"

Gaara gave him a look. "Naruto Uzumaki. If I can handle three days of traveling I'm sure I can handle a day with you."

Naruto laughed and put Gaara down on his feet. "If you say so."

* * *

They spent the majority of the day walking around Konoha. Naruto showed Gaara all his favorite spots to train and hang out. They were on their way back to Naruto's when they ran into Sakura. She smiled at the two of them.

"It's nice to see you're better, Kazekage-Sama." She said softly.

Gaara nodded at her while Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Sakura. He's Gaara! Our friend. You don't have to call him that."

She rolled her eyes back at him. "I do too. He's Kazekage. I have to show him respect."

Naruto sighed and nudged Gaara gently. "I don't call him that. He prefers it when I don't. Right, Gaara?"

The red head glanced between the two of them. Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "That's because you're his-" She stopped herself before she finished.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her slightly. Gaara decided to say something before something bad happened. "It's alright, Sakura. You may call me which ever you prefer. Though my friends do call me by my name." He said, hinting something.

She smiled realizing he considered her a friend. "Ok. I understand. Well, I have to get back to Tsunade-Sensei. Bye!" She waved to the two of them before taking off toward the Hokage's tower.

Naruto shrugged and continued walking with Gaara beside him. "Is it that obvious we're together?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

Gaara smiled. "Only to the ones paying close enough attention."

"Hm..." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "I wonder who else knows..."

"Temari... and the Hokage."

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "That old bat knows?! How?"

Gaara laughed at his expression. "Well, you do visit more then a normal friend would."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "You were hurt."

Gaara shook his head with a smile on his lips. "Of course that's the **only** reason you came."

Naruto smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkling. "Of course."

Gaara rolled his eyes at him and walked closer to him. Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulders. "You don't mind who knows, do you?"

"Not really. People can think what they want. You're mine and that's that."

Gaara smiled and leaned closer to Naruto. "Alright then."

"Naruto!"

They both looked forward at the voice. Five figures approached them. They all stopped walking. Naruto grinned at them.

"Hey."

Kiba, the one who had yelled, grinned at him. "Hokage finally give you a break?"

"Yea. It's about time too."

They two of them continued to talk and Gaara took that time to look over the other three people. One he knew, one he recognized, and one he had never seen before. He tried to remember the one he recognized.

The purple haired girl was blushing as she stood next Kiba. Her hand was clasped with his and Gaara realized they were together. He noticed the big white dog sitting behind them. He then remembered who she was. Hinata Hyuuga. He stared at her, surprised at how she had changed. She was... developed.

She noticed his stare and met his eyes. Her blush deepened. He smiled softly at her and she returned it a little surprised. He saw her glance at Naruto's arm around him and smile a little more. _So she knows too._ Her pale eyes met his again and held a smile in them. He saw her tug on Kiba's hand causing the boy to notice him.

"Gaara!" Kiba grinned, showing his sharp fangs. "You must be a lot better if you're here."

"He sure is!" Naruto grinned. "He came to see me."

Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto and they began talking again. Hinata smiled at them and turned her attention to their conversation as well.

Gaara looked away from them to the one he knew. The boy was staring at him with a small smile on his face. He stepped up to Gaara and bowed his head slightly. "It's nice to see you out and about, Gaara."

Gaara returned the small bow. "It's nice to see you again, Lee."

The boy glanced between him and Naruto. "I'm sorry I did not visit. I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if I had the right."

Gaara watched him as he looked over the position he and Naruto were in. "It's alright. But you can visit anytime you wish. I don't mind."

Lee locked eyes with Gaara and smiled. "Thank you."

Gaara swallowed at the look in the boy's eyes. He knew Lee would not visit because he knew as well. He would feel as if he was intruding since he felt for Gaara the same way Naruto did. Gaara mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to him. Lee shook his head and continued to smile at him.

"As long as you're happy. And you are."

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked. Gaara glanced at him realizing he heard most of their conversation.

"Nothing that concerns you." Gaara said, poking him in the side.

Naruto laughed. "Ok. Ok. If you say so."

Gaara smiled softly at him and turned back to Lee only to find he had stepped back and was staring off at something else. Gaara watched him for a moment before looking at the one boy he didn't recognize. The black haired boy stood there staring at him as well. He was dressed in black. His shirt showed his mid-drift and one sleeve was longer then the other. He wore black gloves as well and black pants. He was wearing a leaf head band under his short bangs.

It took Gaara a moment before he realized the boy was looking him over as well. Their eyes met at the same time and Gaara had to swallow the saliva building up in his mouth. This boy was gorgeous. Not just gorgeous, he was sexy. Gaara shook his head at the thought. A small smirk crossed the boy's lips as he licked them.

Gaara nudged Naruto in his side, getting his attention. Naruto looked at Gaara before noticing he wasn't looking at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his new team mate. "Gaara, this is Sai. He's my new teammate. Sai," Naruto scooted closer to Gaara, "this is the Kazekage."

Sai moved forward gently and got on one knee in a bow, placing his fist in front of him as well. "It's an honor to meet you, Kazekage-Sama."

Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to smile at the boy. "It's nice to meet you as well, Sai."

Sai stood so smoothly it looked as if he didn't even try. He held out his pale hand to Gaara. Naruto narrowed his eyes even more at his teammate. Gaara took Sai's hand to shake it but the boy clasped his hand gently and brought it to his lips. Naruto stiffened next to him as Sai placed his lips against the skin on the back of Gaara's hand. Gaara couldn't hold back the small blush that crossed his cheeks.

Sai smirked and slowly let go of Gaara's hand. Gaara brought the hand back to his side and tried to control his heart beat. Naruto's hand clutched his shoulder tightly and held him to him tighter.

"We should get on our way." Naruto said, through clenched teeth.

Gaara nodded, not sure if he could speak at that moment. They said their goodbyes to Kiba, Hinata and Lee before walking away. Gaara tried to stop the blush on his cheek but found it hard. He looked over his shoulder back at Sai. He was just standing there smiling at him. Gaara gave him a small smile in return and turned his head back forward.

Naruto was quiet on their walk back to his place. As soon as they entered his house that changed.

He growled and let go of Gaara. "Man I hate him."

Gaara watched the blonde as he plopped onto his couch. "Why?"

"He's so smug! He reminds me of Sasuke only worse!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "He's not Sasuke. We don't need him on our team. Sasuke's still a member of our team." His face became red. "And what up with him kissing your hand?!" He turned to look at Gaara who was standing at the end of the couch. "Why didn't you pull away?"

Gaara was taken back by his question. "I was in shock. Besides, it would have been rude. It was a show of respect... Kind of."

"That's something you do to a girl!"

It was Gaara's turn to narrow his eyes. "Oh is it?"

Naruto's face fell when he realized what he said. "I didn't mean it like that Gaara! I... It just pissed me off."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone touching you like that except me." He mumbled, embarrassed by his words.

Gaara walked over to him and climbed onto his lap, straddling him on the couch. "Seeing as you haven't touched me like that, I don't see how you have the right."

"I've kissed you." His eyes scanned his smaller body.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Still doesn't give you the right to demand me to be only yours."

Naruto uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Gaara's waist. "Then I should change that."

Gaara stared into Naruto's blue eyes. "You should."

They both smirked at each other before their lips met.

* * *

Sasori stared up at him, his hands tightening in Deidara's hair. "Dei..."

Deidara swallowed hard before he pecked Sasori softly on the lips. "I love you, Sasori."

The red head stared up at him with widened red eyes. Those eyes softened and he pulled Deidara closer. "I love you, Deidara."

A smile crossed the blonde's lips before they met with the red head's once more.

* * *

Gaara's arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's tan neck. He could feel the blonde grin against his lips. Their tongues began a battle for dominance that Gaara soon lost. He let a soft moan escape his throat that caused Naruto to growl slightly in return. The blonde gripped his hips tightly, his nails digging into the pale skin.

Gaara shivered at the small pain and pressed his body against Naruto's. Both gasped when their hardening member's brushed at Gaara's movement. Gaara blushed and pulled his lips from Naruto's. The blonde's blue eyes stared at him, half lidded. He smiled at Gaara's blush and attacked his pale neck.

Gaara threw his head back to allow Naruto better access. Naruto gently bit at Gaara's neck and began to suck on his throbbing artery. Without warning, Gaara rubbed his hips against Naruto's. The Blonde gasped and dug his finger nails into the redhead's skin to stop his movements.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" Naruto hissed against Gaara's neck.

"Maybe."

Naruto shook his head, chuckling. "I see." In one swift movement, he flipped Gaara over so his back was pressed back into the arm of the couch. Gaara stared up at him surprised as Naruto stared at him lovingly. "Are you sure about this?"

Gaara pouted and wrapped a hand around Naruto's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

A grin spread across the blonde's face before he placed his lips against the redheads again. "I love you Gaara." He murmured against the pale lips.

Gaara's heart almost stopped. He kissed the blonde hard before speaking. "I love you Naruto."

* * *

Deidara felt accomplished when he woke the next morning and Sasori couldn't walk.

"You damn brat! What did you do to me?" The redhead yelled at him, trying to get to his feet.

Deidara giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist, pulling him up to his feet. "I'm sorry, Danna. But it was _you_ who was moaning for me to go faster."

The redhead's face flushed and he pushed the blonde away. "Stupid brat." He hissed as he fell back onto the bed.

Deidara smirked and gently lifted the smaller man up into his arms. "Aw, Danna, you know you liked it."

Sasori clung to him at the sudden movement. "Dei!"

"You have to pee don't you? Then we can spend the rest of the day in bed!"

Sasori blushed but allowed himself to be carried to the bathroom by a very naked blonde.

* * *

Due to Naruto, Gaara wasn't able to leave Konoha anytime soon. There was no way he could travel for three days with that pain in his ass. He was quite pleased with what had occurred though. It was now pretty late and the blonde was sleeping soundly next to him. Both were very happy with their situation. And somehow, Gaara felt like he had the blonde Akatsuki member to thank for it.

He sat up quickly at the sudden noise. He winched in pain as his ass started to hurt again. He ignored the pain and searched the room with his eyes. The moon light lit up the room pretty nicely so he saw nothing. Then he heard movement from the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes and carefully got out of the bed.

Naruto stirred beside him and opened his eyes. "Gaara?"

"Shh. Someone's here."

Naruto quickly jumped out of bed. "What?"

Gaara shook his head and limped over to the door. Naruto beat him to the door and helped the redhead out of the room. They noticed the kitchen light was on and looked at each other confused. They walked down the hallway and froze at the two people sitting at the table.

"You!" Naruto gasped letting go of Gaara, who almost fell. He leaned against the wall for support instead. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto hissed at the grinned blonde.

"A visit of course. I had to see my favorite redhead." Deidara said with a smirk. Sasori slapped him over the head at his words. "Ow!" Deidara rubbed his head. "Sorry, my second favorite."

Both Akatsuki members were dressed in normal clothing so not to seem suspicious.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and took a step forward but Gaara placed a hand on his arm. "It's alright Naruto."

He stared at Gaara in disbelief. "What? They're Akatsuki!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I know that. Now help me to the table."

Naruto did as he was told and helped Gaara sit at the table. The redhead winced as he sat down and sighed when Naruto just stood behind him, glaring at the other to.

"Aw. Did Gaa-chan get pounded a little too hard?"

Gaara sighed. Naruto glared. And Sasori smacked him over the head again. "Ow! Danna, that hurts!"

Then it dawned on Naruto. "You're both alive..." They both looked at him. "But... I thought... You were killed." He pointed to Sasori. "And you blew yourself up!" He pointed at Deidara.

"Naruto, it's not nice to point." Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and lowered it. "Now calm down and sit." Naruto yet again, did as he was told. Deidara was quite amused by this.

"Seme, yet still whipped." This earned him another smack.

"Speak for yourself." Naruto mumbled.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"Dei insisted we come see you." Sasori didn't met the other redhead's eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you healed alright. Plus, to see if you scored with your blonde. Obviously, you have."

"I see you have with your redhead as well."

Deidara smirked and threw an arm around Sasori's shoulders. "I have you to thank."

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

Deidara smiled and reached into his black coat and pulled out a small figure. "Here." He placed it on the table and pushed it toward Gaara. "I made this as a thank you. And don't worry, it doesn't blow up."

Gaara stared at the thing before picking it up and inspecting it. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see as well. It was a painted clay figure of him. With amazing detail. He didn't realize Deidara was capable of such work. "T-Thank you."

"It's a thank you gift for you, Kazekage. Don't thank me."

Gaara nodded and sat the thing back on the table. "Alright."

Deidara grinned and got to his feet. "Well, that's all I wanted to do. We should get going." He helped Sasori get to his feet.

Naruto helped Gaara get to his feet. "Deidara." The blonde looked at him. Sasori and Naruto shared a glare before the redhead huffed and started to walk out. Gaara motioned for Deidara to come closer. The blonde did as told. The Gaara motioned for him to lean down which he also did. Gaara gently placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"I can't thank you with anything else."

Deidara stood up straight and smiled. "That's alright. See you around!" He grinned and took off after Sasori. "Danna! Wait for me!"

Naruto stared after them for a moment before looking at Gaara completely confused. "Gaara...?"

The redhead shook his head. "Don't ask. I'm tired. Help me back to bed."

Yet, again the blonde did as he was told.

* * *

HEHE! Yay me! That was long, no? Haha. I was going to add atleast one Lemon but I couldn't do it... -pouts and hide sin corner- I'm such a pervert! But why can't I write a lemon! -Sighs- It should be easy since... well, I'm a gay guy... and ... gay sex is... something... I know about. Oh well, I hope you liked it! I'm still trying to finish that stupid NejiXGaara story... which was like... for Christmas! -Grumble- Oh well.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks!

-Matt-


End file.
